In the downhole drilling and completion industry, elastomeric seals are used to seal annular areas between concentric tubulars. Extrusion of such seals is a well known issue in the downhole industry for which many solutions have been proposed. In view of the endless number of potential specific applications however, the art is always in search of additional methodologies and configurations to combat extrusion.